An Oasis in the Desert
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Haru and Rin meet in an oasis. Half a year later, Haru returns home to find out that a monopoly has been placed on all of the water, including the oasis. FemHaruxRin. First chapter has been redone.
1. An Oasis in the Desert

**Based on the one-shot manga, but with Haru as a girl. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _An Oasis in the Desert_

* * *

 _Arabia_

"I'll be right back, so be a good girl." the redheaded young man said to his camel as he petted her nose with a black, fingernailed hand.

Then the sound of water splashing reached his ears.

'I can hear splashing...' he thought to himself. "Is someone else here?" he questioned aloud as he started to remove his clothes, tsking in annoyance that another person was here.

Once all articles of his clothing were off, the young man made his way to the pond of water that was hidden behind the large leaves of the oasis. As he neared the water, the man's red eyes widened at what, or rather who, he saw standing in the middle of the water.

Long, raven black hair cascading down to a slender waist. Long, delicate fingers tucking a strand of stray hair behind one ear. Water dripping down long, smooth, and slender legs, as well as a small, yer firm backside. From where he was standing, the young man could see the side of the young woman's voluptuous chest.

Then, as if sensing his presence, the ravenette turned her whole body around, not even bothering to cover her breasts or womanhood. Ocean blue eyes clashed with red ones as the two people stared at each other. The young woman's eyes were slightly wide from surprise when she saw the other being, while the young man's eyes widened even more from seeing the incredible beauty upon the female's face.

 _And that is were it all started._

* * *

 _Half a year later_

"There's no water?" Haru questioned, sitting in the chair of her childhood friend's home.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, even though you've finally came back after half a year." Makoto apologized as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, a tray with three cups of tea on it was in his hands.

"Those greedy merchants of the town went and bought up the oasis and are keeping it all for themselves." Kokoro, Haru's ten year old cousin, explained from her spot in the ravenette's lap. "They even started restricting the usage of water in general." she added, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The rainy season is in another two months though, so that should help alleviate this predicament somewhat."the olive green haired young man said as he set the cups of tea on the table. "But you'll have to wait to go swimming." he told the young woman.

"I see..." was all Haru said. "Oh, by the way, thank you for looking after Kokoro while I was gone. And I'm sorry for any trouble she caused."

"What are you talking about, Onee-chan?!" Kokoro asked, looking up at the older girl with a cute pout on her face. "I was really good. Right, Mako-onii-chan?" she questioned, now turning her attention to the only male in the room.

"I admit, she was a handful." Makoto said honestly. "But Kokoro-chan really was good." he added.

"See? I told you." the violet haired girl remarked proudly.

Haru didn't reply as she had this somewhat troubled expression on her face.

"Is something bothering you, Haru?" the olive green haired young man asked, noticing her look, as he took a seat across from her and the little girl.

"Makoto, are you going to be all right?" the ravenette questioned her childhood friend, slight worry lacing her voice. "With food and everything?"

"Oh, you're talking about household water use." Makoto said, finally getting what she meant. "Water used for household purpose is still the same price as always, so I'll be fine!" he reassured her, smiling.

"That's good." Haru commented, giving a small sigh of relief.

"Of course it's the same price!" a male voice suddenly spoke up.

The trio turned their heads and saw a short, blonde young man standing outside the window.

"If they raised the price on the water for household use as well, the people would no doubt revolt." the blonde informed.

"Nagisa." Makoto said as the shorter young man jumped through the window (it doesn't have glass) and into the living room.

"Use the door next time, Nagisa-onii-chan." Kokoro scolded slightly.

"Haru-chan, welcome home~!" Nagisa exclaimed happily, hugging the young woman around her neck. "It's been half a year, hasn't it? Where did you go this time?" he asked as the ravenette stood up from the chair, causing the ten year old girl to hop from her lap and stand, too. "If you found any good items, lemme see~." he requested, excitement obviously in his voice.

"I wanna see, too!" Kokoro said excitedly, the two strands of her hair, which were held up by beads, twitching in anticipation.

"Alright, alright." Haru replied in monotone as she placed some of the items she got during her travels on the table after it was cleared off.

Then the blonde young man remembered something. "Oh, that's right. Haru-chan, did you turn in your request for water?" he asked the young woman.

"Request?" the female merchant repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Makoto spoke up. "I totally forgot to tell her."

* * *

 _Later_

Haru was walking down the city's street with a slip of paper in her hand. The words Nagisa had told her earlier rung clearly in her head.

 _"You're guaranteed a supply of water for household usage, but you're also required to apply for it so they're able to have enough for everyone. Make sure you go, okay?"_

'What a pain in the ass.' the young woman mentally sighed as she adjusted the shawl around her head.

Up ahead, she spotted a man who seemed to be dressed as a guard.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can request household water?" Haru asked.

"Oh, you can turn in your request form here." the guard told her.

"Thank you." the ravenette said.

Looking up, Haru stared at the large palace that loomed over her.

'There's no way this restriction on water won't end up affecting him.' she thought to herself before she started walking towards the large doors that lead to the inside.

Unknown to the young woman, a pair of piercing, red eyes watched her from above from a window in the palace.

"So you've finally come home, huh?" the redheaded young man said to himself as he smirked, revealing his sharp, shark-like teeth.

* * *

 _Inside the mansion_

Haru removed her shawl as she looked around the large corridor with a large staircase. As she gazed around the room, the sound of footsteps from behind filled her ears.

"Yo, Haru." a deep, masculine voice spoke up. "It's been half a year, huh?"

"So you're the one behind all of this, Rin?" Haru questioned in monotone as she turned to the source of the voice, which was a young, handsome man with red hair and eyes.

"You realized?" Rin asked.

The young woman hmped as she turned her head away. "I thought it was weird how I was brought all the way here just to make a request for water for household use. Anyone would have figured it out." she told him.

"Haru..." the redheaded young man said as he grabbed the ravenette's chin with his hand, turning her head so she was looking at him. "I haven't seen you since we met at the oasis."

"Rin..." Haru started to say, slapping his hand off of her chin. "Why did you monopolize the water?" she asked. "It's not like you're lacking in wealth."

Rin didn't say anything as he stared at the slightly shorter adult. "You know why." he finally said. Then he grabbed her wrist. "If I hadn't done this, you would've just kept running from me, slipping through my fingers."

"Any woman in her right mind would run away after being proposed to by a man she just met." the ravenette retorted.

"Haru, hurry up and become mine." the young man demanded, a look of desire and longing in his eyes.

"I refuse to become anyone's." Haru declared as she tired to pull her wrist back, but his grip was too strong.

"Haru, do you know the behavior of a male lion?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Eh?" the ravenette blinked, slightly taken aback by the questioned.

Smirking deviously, the young man turned the other adult around, her back now facing him.

"While mating, the male lion bites off the nape of the female's neck." Rin explained before he bit down on the nape of her neck.

"Don't..." Haru groaned when he bit her neck. "Bite me, it hurts..." she said quietly.

"I'm not good at controlling myself." the redheaded king told her when he released her neck. "So that's why..." he paused for a moment, his smirk widening. "I'll make you mine, even if it's by force."

* * *

 _Later_

Haru yelped as she was tossed onto the large bed in the young man's bedroom.

"Bastard." she said, glaring at Rin as she sat up.

"Such language coming from a lady's mouth." the young man remarked, smirking with his shark-like canines.

Then, much to the ravenette's shock and surprise, he started to take off his clothes. Pretty soon, he was standing in front of her, completely bare.

"Like what you see?" Rin asked when he saw her staring at him, the arrogance and smugness in his tone could be heard.

"Hardly." Haru scoffed, turning her head away. "I know camels who are bigger than you."

"Oh?" the young man questioned, a vein throbbing on his head in annoyance.

Then he climbed onto the bed, pushed the young woman down on her back by her shoulders, his legs straddling her slender waist. "One last chance, Haru. Become mine willingly." he warned her.

"I've told you that I will never be anyone's." Haru stated.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice."

Before the ravenette could retort, the redheaded young man leaned down and covered her lips with his. Haru's eyes widened in shock from what was just happening. As Rin deepened the kiss, she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, but refused to kiss him back. When he finally pulled away, Haru's face was bright red, as well as her lips, which were also swollen.

As he loomed over her, Rin slid his hands on the sides of her waist, slowing moving upward. Then, as if reading his mind, Haru started to panic.

"W-Wait a minute!" she yelled.

However, she was too late. Rin's hands found the front of her shirt, ripping it open and exposing herself to him.

"What a lovely sight." he remarked, running his tongue over his lips as he stared at her large, round breasts.

Blushing furiously, Haru tried to cover her chest with her arms.

"Asshole..." she mumbled under her breath.

Rin just smirked and grabbed her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head. Then, leaning down again, he took her right nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" the ravenette cried out when she felt him bite it. "D-Don't bite it..." she stuttered.

"But they're both getting hard." the redheaded king retorted, one his hands releasing her wrists and going down to her left breasts, taking her nipple between his thumbs and forefinger and pinching it. "So that must mean you think it feels good, right?" he said before he squeezed her breast and fondled it softly.

"I-I don't..." Haru denied, her face turning a darker shade of red than before.

"Oh really?" Rin questioned, removing his other hand from her wrist.

Then the young woman flinched when she felt him grab her pant bottoms and slid them off her legs, exposing herself to him completely.

"So beautiful..." was all the young man said, taking in ever inch of her nude body, the same body he had been desiring and lusting after for over half a year.

Then, moving his hand to her clit, Rin stuck one of his fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" Haru cried out.

"Such an exotic voice." the redheaded king remarked. "I want to hear more." he said, sticking two more fingers inside her.

The female merchant moaned loudly as he began to pump his fingers into her, gripping the bed sheets that were under her.

"You've already gotten so wet." Rin said, pulling his fingers out of her her, showing that they were covered in her juices. "And you taste so good." he added, licking her sweet tasting juices off of each appendage.

"Rin..."

"Hm?"

"You idiot..." was all Haru said, her face completely red with a slightly dazed look in her beautiful, ocean blue eyes, which had small tears pricking the corners of them.

Rin felt his own eyes widened when he saw her expression, feeling his heart beginning to beat faster than usual.

"Shit!" he cursed, turning his head away from her with his hand covering his face, which was as red as his hair.

"Huh?" the ravenete questioned, looking at him with a confused look.

"I-I was completely caught off guard." Rin said, a bit more too himself. "Making such a cute face isn't fair." he soon added.

Haru was slightly taken aback from what he just said, her heart skipping a beat.

"So..." the young man started to say, gripping her well-toned thighs and spreading her legs apart. "Take responsible."

"Eh? Hey, wa-Ah!" the young woman was cut off when he suddenly thrusted into her, his hardened cock going in all the way.

"So tight." Rin remarked as he thrusted into her again.

Haru moaned loudly each time he pulled in and out of her.

"You feel amazing." the redheaded young man said. "It feels like I'm going to be swallowed whole."

Then, after a few more thrusts, the two adults both moaned as they cummed at the same time.

"Haru..." Rin started to say, panting heavily. "Become mine, Haru."

"I won't become anyone's." Haru declared, her face entirely red as she panted. "If you want me..." she said softly.

The young man stared down at the ravenette with a loving gaze. Then, placing his hands on either side of her face, Rin leaned down and kissed her passionately. This time, Haru didn't hesitant to kiss him back with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around his back.

'Then you should become mine.'

 _And thus the two lovers continued their night of endless love and passion._

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Onee-chan's really late." Kokoro remarked.

Nagisa flinched when he heard what the little girl just said.

"She might have gotten lost." Makoto said as he stood up from where he was sitting. "We should go look for her."

"Yeah." the violet haired girl agreed, getting up to follow him.

"Mako-chan! Koko-chan! Stop! Stop!" the short blonde yelled as he tried to stop the two. "Haru-chan is fine! She'll probably be back tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Why in the morning?" the olive green haired young man asked.

"Well, Haru-chan is an adult, too! Okay?"

"But if we don't make sure she's turned in her request for water..." Kokoro trailed off.

"Oh! That'll be fine. In fact, I'm positive that the restriction on water will be over tomorrow!" Nagisa declared.

"Huh?! Why?! Huh?!" the young man and young girl exclaimed in unison, totally confused.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the revision to this chapter. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Until next time. Bye bye!**


	2. Act Two

**Second chapter to An Oasis In The Desert. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

'Onee-chan never came back last night.' Kokoro thought to herself as she paced back and forth, worry very obvious on her face. 'What if something bad has happened to her?!' she mentally exclaimed in distress. 'What's she's been eaten by Rin's tigers?!'

She imaged the redheaded young man laughing evilly as her beloved older cousin was eaten alive by large, man-eating felines. With that thought in mind, Kokoro rushed out a Makoto's house and ran straight for the palace.

'I'm coming, Onee-chan!'

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the palace_

Haru and Rin were sleeping on his large bed, with super luxurious sheets, with nothing on them. The ravenette had her head and hands on the redhead's chest while he had his arm around her, grazing her thigh and backside.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound at the door. The noise had caused the two young lovers to wake up.

"What's going on?" Haru asked, feeling annoyed about being woken up so early.

"I have no clue." Rin replied.

As soon as he said that, the door burst open and a male guard came barging in the room.

"My lord!" the guard called. However, he stopped when he saw the scene before him.

His king in bed with a beautiful woman and with no clothes on. The woman's large breasts were clearly seen and he couldn't help but stare at them.

"What is it?" Rin asked, sounding obviously irritated.

The guard didn't answer, just staring at something in front of him. The young man looked to see where exactly he was looking and saw that he was staring at the ravenette's naked breasts. So Rin did the only thing he could thing of, which was to cover them with his own hands. Haru didn't notice that her breasts were exposed due to being half-asleep was surprised when Rin put his hand on her left one while using his arm to cover her right one.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Haru asked him, oblivious to the guard standing in the room.

Not saying anything, Rin grabbed her chin and turned it to face the guard. Quickly realizing what was happening, the young woman grabbed a part of the sheets and used it cover her chest.

"Now, what is it?" the redheaded young man asked the dazed guard.

Said guard blushed. "Oh, yes! This little girl suddenly barged into the palace, yelling to find her 'Onee-chan' and to save her from tigers and the shark man."

'Tigers and shark man?' Haru thought to herself.

"A little girl you said?" Rin questioned.

"Yes!" the guard replied. "We have her in the kitchen now, trying to calm her down."

"What does she look like?" the ravenette asked.

"She looks to be about ten years old, has violet hair, ocean blue eyes, and two strands of hair tied up on either side of her head." the guard described.

Haru's eyes widened in realization. Rin immediately noticed her expression.

"Okay, you can leave now." he said to the guard.

"Yes, My lord." the guard saluted before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the guard left, Rin took one of the young woman's hands on his. "Do you know who this little girl is?" he asked his lover.

"She's my cousin. Her name is Kokoro." Haru told him, looking him straight in the eye. "She's probably here because I didn't come back last night and came to look for me." she said with guilt in her voice. "I need to go see her." she said as made her way to get off the bed.

"Wait, Haru." the redheaded young man said as he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't have time for this." the young woman stated. "I need to see Kokoro."

"Are you sure you want to see her dressed like that?" Rin asked her, pointing at her body.

"Eh?" Haru looked at herself and saw that she was still naked.

"Personally, I love that look on you."

The young woman threw a pillow in his face.

"Where are my clothes, Rin?" she asked.

"In the closet." Rin told her, a smirk on his face.

Haru went over to the closet and opened up the door. Inside the closet, she saw a beautiful, blue silk top, which looked like it would show off her cleavage, and a pair of matching pant bottoms.

"Rin, what are these?" Haru asked.

"Your clothes." Rin replied, getting dressed himself.

"But these aren't mine." the ravenette said while putting on the clothes.

The redheaded young man, now wearing pants, went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. But, after last night's actives, I thought you needed new ones." he remarked.

"How thoughtful of you." Haru commented dryly. "Considering you're the one who practically ripped my clothes off."

Rin chuckled as he smirked. "It's your fault for being so damn sexy."

"These clothes look really expensive." the tall young woman said in monotone.

"But they look amazing on you." the young man complimented as he started to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm." Haru moaned from his action. "R-Rin, I-I have to get K-Koroko..." she told him as she tried to get out of his arms, trying to get to her cousin.

Rin stopped kissing her neck and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Rin?" the ravenette questioned.

The redheaded young man tightened his hold on her. "Will you come back?" he asked softly.

Haru was taken back by his request. "Rin..."

His majesty looked into her ocean blue eyes and the young woman saw that his own had small tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Of course I will, my king." Haru told him while blushing slightly.

Upon hearing her answer, Rin smiled widely and covered her lips with his own, kissing her passionately. After a while, they pulled away from each other, both panting a bit.

"I'll see you later." the ravenette said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll you soon." the redheaded young man said, smiling as he watched her leave the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Where is my Onee-chan?!" Kokoro demanded from the guards that were keeping her from running around the palace to look for her cousin.

"For the hundredth time, kid, I don't know who that is!" one of the guards yelled at her.

"You're terrible at your job!" the ten year old yelled back.

Then the door to the room opened. Kokoro's two strands of hair perked up when she knew immediately who it was.

"Onee-chan! You're alive and you haven't been eaten by tigers!" the violet haired girl cried happily as she ran over to the ravenette and hugged her with all her might.

Haru looked down at her cousin and felt guilty for making her worry so much. "Yeah, I'm sorry for not coming home last night." she apologized as she hugged the ten year old back.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Kokoro told her. Then she noticed the young woman's clothes and saw that they were really fancy, like royalty. "Wow, Onee-chan, you look beautiful, like a queen!" she exclaimed, her eyes all sparkly as she stared at her older cousin. "And it shows off your curves!" she remarked as she patted the ravenette's backside.

Haru blushed from the little girl's comments. "You're just exaggerating, Kokoro." she said.

"But you really, really do." the little girl insisted. Then she grabbed her cousin's hand and started to walk towards the door. "Come on, Onee-chan. let's go home." she said, smiling.

Just as the two cousins were heading for the door, they saw something, or someone. Kokoro glared up at Rin, angry that he had kept the young woman away for so long.

"Get out of the way." the violet haired girl demanded, standing in front Haru to guard her, her arms spread out. "We would like to go home.

"I'm just making sure you and your cousin are getting home safely." Rin told her.

Kokoro glared at him harder and growled, not caring if he was the king. 'Yeah right, you liar!' she mentally yelled. 'He just wants to hurt Onee-chan!' then she grabbed her cousin's hand and ran in the opposite direction. "No! I won't let you feed Onee-chan to your stupid tigers!" she declared.

'Tigers again?' Haru thought as she was dragged away by the ten year old.

* * *

 _Later that night, at Makoto's house_

The ravenette was busy getting her cousin to sleep, tucking her into bed.

"Ne, will you please stay with me until I fall asleep, Onee-chan?" Kokoro asked with her cute puppy dog eyes.

Haru, being a sucker for those eyes, smiled. "Okay." she said as she laid down in bed with the little girl.

The violet haired girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around her cousin and rested her head on her chest. Soon, Kokoro feel asleep, snoring softly. Haru carefully and gently removed the ten year old's arms from around her. Getting out of the bed, the young woman gave Kokoro a kiss on the forehead. Then she went over to the window and climbed out. A few moments after the ravenette left the room, the violet haired girl opened her eyes and saw that her cousin was not there.

'Where's Onee-chan?!' Kokoro thought, worried.

Then she heard a noise outside the window and went to check it out. She saw her cousin leaving the house and going who knows where.

* * *

Haru was making her way to the palace with a little unknown follower trailing behind her silently.

'Where is she going?' Kokoro asked herself mentally. 'Where could she go at this time of night?'

After a while, the violet haired girl saw her older cousin come to a stop in front of the large building she was at earlier today.

'Why would Onee-chan come back to the palace?' the ten year old mentally questioned as she watched her the ravenette walk through the door and into the palace. She gave a silent gasp. 'Is it possible that she's being blackmailed by Rin and he's forcing her to his concubine and doing indecent things to her?!' she thought as she imaged the redheaded king doing indecent and perverted things to her cousin. 'I'll save you, Onee-chan!' she mentally vowed as she raced inside the palace.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kokoro asked herself after she realized she was lost inside the palace. "Why does this palace have to be so big?" she questioned as she wandered around, looking for any sign of her cousin. "I'll never find Onee-chan at this rate." she remarked, sighing sadly.

Then the ten year old noticed a door that was cracked open a bit. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kokoro silently walked over to the door and took a peek through the crack and looked inside the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

'Onee-chan?!' the violet haired girl thought in disbelief.

What she saw was her older cousin sitting on a bed with a certain redheaded king, both of their lips together in a passionate make-out session.

'So I was right about Rin making her his concubine!' Kokoro mentally exclaimed, frowning angrily. 'That jerk as a lot of nerve! I must stop this!'

Then she saw Rin gently push Haru down onto the bed, his hands traveling down her body and tracing her curves.

'Then again...' the ten year old started to think, her face heating up from watching the scene. 'They look busy. Maybe I should come back another time.'

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Kokoro suddenly tripped on her feet, falling forward and inside the room.

"Ouch..." the young girl said softly.

"Kokoro?!" Haru exclaimed, both her and Rin immediately noticing her after she fell into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Kokoro just laughed nervously from being caught.

* * *

 _Later_

"So, how did you explain things to your cousin?" the redheaded young man asked the ravenette, both of them standing outside on a balcony.

Haru sighed. "I told her the truth." she told him. "I figured it would be best to stop lying to her after all she saw."

"I take it she didn't take the news well?" Rin questioned.

"She took it a bit better than I expected." the young woman said. "But she's not really all that happy you and I are in a relationship, though."

"She doesn't like me all that much." the young king stated, chuckling lowly.

"She thought you were blackmailing me to be your concubine." Haru told him, smiling a bit as she remembered what her cousin had said what was going through he mind.

Rin's chuckle turned into a laugh. "What an active imagination." he remarked.

"Yeah..." the ravenette agreed softly.

"What's wrong?" the redheaded king asked, noticing the troubled look on his lover's face.

"I don't think that Kokoro dislikes you all that much." Haru said. "I think she's just fearing the thought of you taking me away from her."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, Kokoro's father, my uncle from my father's side, died when she was five." the young woman told him. "After that, her mother become a bitter person. One day, she suddenly disappeared, leaving Kokoro behind. My parents live in a different city now, so I was the only one who could take care of her. To Kokoro, I'm the only family she has left, and she's afraid of that I'll abandon her one day like her mother."

"I see..." was all the young man said.

"Onee-chan..."

Turning their heads, the two young adults saw a certain violet haired girl standing behind him.

"Kokoro, what is it?" Haru asked.

"Well, um..." the young girl started to say, not looking at either of them in the eyes. "I just wanted to apologize for jumping to such wild conclusions."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." the ravenette told her. "Apologize to Rin."

"Eh? To him?" Kokoro questioned.

"Kokoro..." Haru said sternly.

"Fine." the ten year old huffed. She looked at the young man. "I-I'm sorry for accusing you of doing mean and indecent things to Onee-chan..." she apologized. "O-Onii-chan..." she added.

"Onii-chan?" Rin repeated.

"Well, since you're dating my cousin, I thought it would alright to call you that." Kokoro explained, blushing slightly. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"No." the redheaded king replied, smiling at the young girl. "Not at all, Kokoro."

"Good." the violet haired girl said. "However, if you ever hurt Onee-chan, I won't be so nice next time, okay?" she added, smiling sweetly.

"Kokoro, stop threatening people." Haru scolded.

"I just want to make he's clear on the whole thing, that's all." Kokoro retorted.

The ravenette sighed. "I'm sorry about her, Rin." she apologized.

"It's fine." Rin reassured her.

"Now then, we need to talk about you sneaking off on your own late at night." Haru said to her cousin.

"Eh?! I'm trouble?" the ten year old questioned in disbelief. "Like you have any room to talk about sneaking off late at night."

"It's a different case for me." the ravenette retorted. "I'm an adult. You're a child. And you're grounded for a week."

"That is so not fair!" Kokoro shouted.

"Life's not fair." Haru told her in monotone.

Pouting angrily, the violet haired turned around and stomped away, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So you actually can be strict with her, huh?" Rin remarked. "I figured you to be the type to spoil and dote on your cousin."

"What gave you that impression?" the young woman asked. "Nevermind that. Kokoro is really cute when she's angry, isn't she?" she said, an adorning look in eyes, despite her face bring expressionless.

'I take it back.' the young man thought to himself. 'She totally has a cousin complex.'

"Well, I should go and take Kokoro home." Haru informed.

Just as she was about to walk away and leave, Rin grabbed her wrist to stop her. Then he turned her around and covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. Haru's eyes widened slightly from his actions. However, she got over it and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then, after a few moments, they both away from each other, panted a bit.

"When you come back, I'll make sure no one interrupts us." Rin told her, placing his forehead against her's.

"Idiot..." was all Haru said, blushing a little.

The two stared at each other for a while until they leaned forward and kissed each other again.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the lateness of it. Please forgive me. I just have so many other stories. Let me know if you guys want another chapter of this in your reviews. Until next time.**


End file.
